Fall in the Dark
by Chibi Nia-Evans
Summary: James, un chico frío, despreocupado y lleno de lujos. Logan un chico humilde, cuidadoso y lleno de sentimientos y una apuesta donde uno puede salir lastimado.. y el otro también. AU/ JAGAN
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, bueno aquí traigo este nuevo fic, espero que les guste además ahora será un Jagan *w***

**Big Time Rush no me pertenece**

* * *

**La apuesta**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra y un chico pálido, de estatura mediana, cabellos negros y ojos de color marrón caminaba por los pasillos de la prestigiada escuela donde estudiaba mientras trataba de pasar inadvertido.

Desde que llegó a esa institución siempre había sido el blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, o mejor dicho de la mayoría de la escuela, y ¿por qué?. Simple, él era un alumno becado, un "donadie" ese era uno de los tantos apodos que le habían dado.

-¡Hey tú, bobo Mitchell!- y su martirio comenzaba, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba uno de los jugadores del equipo de hockey de la escuela

-¿Se te ofrece algo Jett?- preguntó algo fastidiado

-En efecto, el proyecto de química es para mañana y creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- el chico pálido frunció el ceño, estaba cansado de eso, del abuso que sufría a diario

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-Jett lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra los casilleros, llamando la atención de algunos de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí y que al ver de quién se trataba preferían ignorar la situación

-Escúchame Logan- pronunció su nombre en tono de burla para luego tornarse serio- tú no quieres negarte- y dicho esto lo azotó de nuevo contra los casilleros mientras Logan reprimía un gemido de dolor- ¿verdad?

-Suelt...-fue cortado por el fuerte golpe que le propino el jugador de hockey en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire

-¿Decías?

-Te-tendre tu pro-proyecto para mañana- contestó Logan algo sofocado por el golpe, no quería entrar en una pelea que lo metería en más problemas y tampoco quería llegar a su casa con "inexplicables" golpes y preocupar a su madre, además en esa escuela el dinero mandaba y él no estaba en una buena posición como para quejarse, y por si fuero poco Jett era uno de los chicos con gran influencia en la preparatoria además del resto del equipo de hockey

-Así me gusta Mitchell-el chico lo soltó y se alejó de él ante la mirada de otros alumnos que se encontraban ahí, unos riendo y otros lamentando el estado del pobre "donadie"

El día transcurrió normal para Logan, fue molestado, le robaron su almuerzo y dinero, y como siempre recibió algunas amenazas por parte de los bravucones. Cuando terminaron las clases dio las gracias mentalmente y salió con paso apresurado de la escuela para caminar directo a su casa que no quedaba muy cerca de ahí, todo esto observado desde lejos por los miembros del equipo de hockey que se reían de él por lo que les había contado Jett

-Pobre tonto

-Yo creo que se pasan con él- comentó un chico latino algo bajito

-Carlos mejor no digas nada ¿si?- lo silenció otro miembro del equipo llamado Dak

-Vamos chicos Carlos tiene razón ¿qué les ha hecho ese chico como para que lo traten así?- ésta vez habló un chico alto, rubio y con unos lindos ojos de color verde, él era el líder del equipo y no le gustaba que clasificaran a las personas por su "posición" social

-Y ya nos vas a dar un sermón Kendall, por favor no seas "don defensor de los derechos humanos" y diviértete como nosotros- respondió otro chico un poco más alto que él, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana y facciones bien marcadas, Kendall rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-James, eres mi amigo pero sabes que no te apoyo con esto

-Hmp, como sea- solo se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada al chico pálido que caminaba con paso apresurado a lo lejos, entonces sintió como le tocaban un hombro, se giró un poco y se encontró con la mirada de Jett

-Oye Diamond, te tengo una propuesta, digo si te quieres divertir con el bobo Mitchell- James sonrió, ¿por qué no? necesitaba algo de distracción

-Te escucho

-Así se habla amigo, bien te apuesto cinco mil dólares a que no enamoras a ese tonto- Jett sonrió esperando la respuesta de James quién se había quedado callado con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Carlos y Kendall que también habían escuchado lo que Jett decía solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a su amigo expectantes, deseando que se negara y que no hiciera algo tan terrible como lastimar a un chico inocente, pero sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura cuando escucharon la risa divertida de James

-Qué sean 10,000 ¿o tienes miedo?- ahora Jett se quedó callado, se lo pensó por un momento y le extendió la mano

-Hecho- y se dieron un apretón de manos- por cierto para ganarte los diez grandes debes hacer que Logan te diga que te ama y lo grabes para mostrárselo a todos

-Bien, no hay problema- Jett y el otro chico llamado Dak se alejaron del lugar mientras reían

-James no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo- lo reprendió su amigo rubio

-Relájate Kendall, ese tonto me va a amar y ganaré 10 grandes

-Amigo, Kendall no se refiere a eso, ¿cómo puedes se tan cruel?- ahora el chico latino lo regañaba

-¿Tú también Carlos?- James miró a sus amigos quienes lo veían algo decepcionados, ¿donde había quedado el James que se preocupaba por los demás sin importar su posición?- Van a ayudarme o no

- Lo siento James somos tus amigos pero no cuentes con nosotros para lastimar a alguien- respondió el líder del equipo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su auto- ¿vienes Carlos?

-Si ya voy- le dio una última mirada a James- viejo, no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir luego- James suspiró y le regresó la mirada a Carlos

-Bien prometo no lastimar al ton... a Logan- Carlos sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Kendall- no mucho claro, yo voy a llevarme esos 10 a la bolsa- y después de eso James también se subió a su auto y se fue a su casa para planear como "conquistaría" a su víctima

* * *

**¿Y bien? me gustaría saber qué opinan sé que quedó corto pero es algo así como el prólogo de la historia **

**Acepto críticas y comentarios constructivos ... o no :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo listo! **_Annie, McLiliRush_ **gracias por sus reviews de verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo :3**

**Big Time Rush no me pertenece **

* * *

**¿Presa fácil?, comienza el juego**

Logan llegó a su casa, que a pesar de ser pequeña, era acogedora y tenía el espacio suficiente como para que él y su madre vivieran cómodamente

-Ya llegué-grito tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre la cual le sonreía cariñosamente

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, todo en orden- respondió mientras sonreía falsamente, pues en su interior sabía que no podía irle peor

-Me alegro- la Sra. Mitchell le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bolso y se encaminaba a la salida de su hogar, Logan arqueó la ceja confundido

-¿Ya te vas?

-Lo lamento Henry, pero tengo una reunión importante y ya sabes cómo es mi jefe-Logan la miró con pesar pues su madre se esforzaba mucho para darle una buena calidad de vida y estudios decentes-no pongas esa cara trataré de llegar para cenar ¿si?- el chico le sonrió y le dio un abrazo

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien

-Gracias, te dejé comida en el horno- y dicho esto salió de la casa dejando al pálido solo

Así pues, Logan comió, lavó los platos sucios y se fue a su pequeña habitación para hacer sus deberes los cuales no le tomaron mucho tiempo ya que al ser bastante inteligente no tenía problemas al realizar su tarea. Cuando terminó con lo suyo se recostó en su cama para descansar un poco, pero luego recordó la "charla" que había tenido con Jett esa mañana.

Soltó un suspiro, realmente odia el maltrato que recibía en la escuela pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora. Se levantó dispuesto a hacer el proyecto de Jett pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaban materiales para hacerlo, por lo que tomó su chamarra y salió de su casa para comprar los materiales restantes

-Me gustaría que todo fuera diferente

* * *

Por su parte James también llegó a su casa, que más bien era una enorme mansión bastante lujosa, al entrar un mayordomo lo saludó

-Buenas tardes joven Diamond- el chico bonito solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y mi madre?

-Oh, la señora Diamond no se encuentra- James solo bajó la mirada algo decepcionado-pero le dejó esta nota- el muchacho tomó el papel que le tendía el mayordomo y subió hasta su habitación, arrojó su mochila sin importarle donde caería y se tiró en su cama dispuesto a leer la nota que le había dejado su madre

"_Isaac-_rodó los ojos con fastidio al leer el nombre-_siento no estar hoy como te lo prometí, pero tuve que salir de viaje pues la industria que quería comprar desde hace tiempo al fin cedió y tengo que firmar todos los papeles y trámites que se necesitan. Regreso en una semana, te quiero" _

James arrugó la nota y la tiró en el suelo con bastante enojo

-Siempre es lo mismo, jamás cumple sus promesas-susurró para si mismo, se recostó aún más en su cama y cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y en todas las promesas que su madre había roto, su mente se sumió cada vez más en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido

Horas más tarde se despertó, agarró su celular y vio la hora "_6:00 pm" , _James se levantó y se estiró un poco para luego sacar ropa limpia de su closet y entrar en el baño donde se tardó al menos una hora para salir ya vestido y arreglado. Salió de su habitación no sin antes tomar las llaves del auto y su billetera, bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y salió de su casa

Mientras conducía recordó la apuesta que había hecho con Jett y la imagen del bobo Mitchell se le vino a la cabeza, bien sabía que ese chico era un nerd sin amigos, que además de ser el "do nadie" de la escuela, era un pobre perdedor

-Vaya tonto con el que me voy a meter, pero por ganarle esos 10 mil a Jett y divertirme un rato, ¿a quién le importan los sentimientos de Mitchell?- se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía y pisaba el acelerador de su auto

*****En otra parte*****

-¿Eso sería todo?- preguntó una muchacha de unos 20 años, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico pálido que se encontraba frente a ella

-Eh, sí gracias- Logan agarró el material que acababa de comprar mientras hacía una mueca graciosa ante el coqueteo de la chica que lo había atendido, suspiró y salió del local a paso veloz, checó la hora en su reloj "_7:20 pm" _y se percató de que aún no era tan tarde. Revisó su billetera y con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta una cafetería que se encontraba cerca del local de donde él acababa de salir

"Un café me vendría bien antes de regresar a casa"- tras ese pensamiento se adentró en la cafetería para que sus fosas nasales se inundaran del delicioso aroma a café que albergaba el lugar, se mordió el labio inferior cuando se fijó en que el local estaba lleno y no había lugar para que él se sentara a disfrutar del café que tanto quería- supongo que será para llevar- susurró para si mismo mientras se acercaba a la caja para hacer su pedido. Una vez que leyó el menú que se encontraba sobre la caja, pidió la bebida caliente que se le hizo más apetecible, sacó dinero y pagó mientras esperaba a que le entregaran su pedido

-Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes y vuelve pronto- una señora ya grande le entregó la orden mientras le sonreía

-Gracias- Logan le devolvió la sonrisa y justo cuando se iba saliendo de la cafetreía para marcharse de ahí, chocó con alguien derramando su bebida caliente sobre esa persona

-¡Arg..¿qué no te fijas por donde vas idiota?!- cuando Logan escuchó la voz de la persona con la que había chocado el alma se le salió del cuerpo, frente a él se encontraba nadie más que James Diamond, el sub-capitán del equipo de hockey de su escuela, seguramente ahora le daría una buena golpiza

James tenía los ojos puestos en su chaqueta blanca que ahora lucía café por la sustancia que le habían arrojado encima, el idiota que había hecho eso pagaría, oh sí, nadie arruinaba las cosas de James Diamond sin recibir su merecido. Estaba dispuesto a golpear al sujeto que tenía enfrente, por lo que lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó un poco, pero al ver de quien se trataba desistió y lo soltó con algo de enojo. Ahí frente a él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblando ligeramente se encontraba Logan, su "víctima", no podía golpearlo pues eso le complicaría las cosas y entonces estaría lejos de ganar la apuesta

Mientras eso pasaba por la mente de James, Logan aún tenía los ojos cerrados esperando algún golpe por parte del sub-capitán, pero ese golpe jamás llegó por lo que decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el chico de piel bronceada sobándose el puente de la nariz mientras respiraba lentamente como si intentara calmarse, supuso que lo mejor sería pedirle una disculpa a James pues a pesar de que fue un accidente, prefirió "hacer lo correcto"

-Lo siento mucho, si quieres puedo lavar tu chaqueta- comenzó a decir el pálido pero el gesto que hizo James con su mano le indicó que sería mejor que se quedara callado

-No, descuida yo debí de fijarme por donde iba- eso si que no se lo esperaba James, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela disculpándose con él, era simplemente increíble- ¿que te parece si te compro otro café?- y esa pregunta lo confundió aún más, es decir, Logan era de esas personas que no confiaba mucho en gente como James pues de algún modo u otro terminaban humillándolo o dañándole física y moralmente, sin embargo, la mirada que le proporcionaba el castaño le decía que no había malas intenciones ocultas tras su oferta

James solamente observaba la cara de Logan, parecía que tenía una batalla mental y por los gestos que éste hacía se daba cuenta de que estaba dudando de lo que le había preguntado hace un momento, comenzó a impacientarse, después de que fue él quien derramó el café encima de su chaqueta- "_Bien, cálmate James todo sea por la apuesta"-_se repetía mentalmente, pero es que le era algo casi imposible y más al tratarse de alguien como el bobo Mitchell

-No gracias-arqueó la ceja entre confundido y asombrado, nadie, repito, nadie nunca le había rechazado una oferta, y ahora venía el tonto ese y le decía que no, aún después de que él se había disculpado por no "fijarse" por donde iba, se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar alguna grosería que seguramente le dificultarían las cosas aún más

-¿Seguro?- trató de sonar lo más amble que pudo, Logan solamente asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, además se me hace tarde y tengo que regresar a casa ahora

-Entonces déjame llevarte- Logan miró con los ojos entrecerrados a James el cual le sonreía o al menos eso intentaba, estuvo a punto de acceder pero algo en su interior le dijo que era una mala idea

-No, no te preocupes yo iré caminando no quiero dar molestias- segundo rechazo, eso sí que le pegaba a James y le pegaba duro a su orgullo

-¿Molestias?, vamos no será ninguna además ya esta oscuro, ¿vives cerca de aquí?- bien, el chico bonito estaba comenzando a desesperarse, a como estaba la situación jamás ganaría la apuesta de Jett y aún peor su reputación como casanova estaba en riesgo, nunca se imaginó que acercarse a Mitchell sería complicado

-No, pero estoy acostumbrado a caminar solo y nunca me ah pasado nada así que esta bien me iré caminando- Logan comenzó a caminar mientras se giraba y le gritaba hacia James- pero de todos modos gracias- y desapareció de la vista del niño bonito

-Esto va a ser muy complicado- de alguna manera la reacción de Mitchell ante sus ofertas le llamaron la atención pues era la primera persona que le rechazaba algo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por alguna razón sintió que conquistar al chico listo sería todo un reto y él amaba los retos- bien Logan acabas de hacer la apuesta aún más interesante y placentera- y dicho esto entró en la cafetería que desde que salió de su hogar era el lugar que tenía en mente para distraerse, además no pensó que se fuera a encontrar con su "víctima" justamente en ese lugar, y de qué modo

* * *

Mientras tanto Logan se preguntaba la razón de por qué James lo había tratado tan amablemente pues si su memoria no le fallaba, en más de una ocasión ese muchacho le había hecho bromas bastante pesadas con el resto del equipo de hockey, sin mencionar que además de ser un niño rico era de esos que si se le hacía algo, se le pagaba

-Entonces ¿porqué no me golpeó?- algo le decía que no confiara en James Diamond y menos por la reputación que tenía, al ser el casanova de la escuela había salido con muchos de los chicos y chicas de la escuela para luego romperles el corazón sin culpa alguna, además era un chico problema que siempre se las arreglaba para salir intacto de todos los líos en los que se metía- no se que es lo que planea, pero será mejor que me ande con cuidado y trate de evitar a James

En poco tiempo llegó a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que dedujo que su madre aún no llegaba, bueno al menos tendía tiempo para hacer el proyecto del tonto de Jett y hacerle la cena a su progenitora ya que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Una vez terminadas ambas tareas se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la sala mientras frotaba su cabeza, aún no podía sacarse de la mente el extraño comportamiento que había tenido el chico castaño con él, no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo todo era confuso, lo mejor era dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y olvidarlo definitivamente, mientras pensaba en todo eso los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto se quedó dormido esperando a que su querida medre llegara a cenar

* * *

**Listo ¿qué opinan? :) ¿Cómo le hará James para acercarse a Logan? y Logan ¿se dará cuenta de lo que realmente pasa? **

**Acepto críticas y comentarios ya sean constructivos... o no **

**Bueno, nos leeremos luego **


End file.
